


Про Фишу-чина

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя дарит Ацуши золотую рыбку</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Круглый аквариум с рыбкой Муро-чин принес через неделю после их первого поражения. В те дни он почему-то взял привычку каждый вечер приносить Ацуши пакеты с разными вкусностями. Было непонятно, зачем Муро-чин так тратится - Ацуши же не смог выиграть для него матч с дурацким младшим братом - но напоминать об этом Муро-чину не хотелось, выслушивать очередной раунд заверений, что в следующий раз они победят, было бы до смерти скучно.

В один из таких вечеров Муро-чин и принес "их общий талисман", как он объяснил, смотря при этом не в глаза Ацуши, а куда-то ему на щеку, где еще можно было разглядеть желтеющий синяк.

Талисманами Ацуши не интересовался, Мидо-чин до смерти надоел своими счастливыми предметами еще в средней школе, но рыбка ему понравилась - похожая на таияки, но яркая, рыжая, как леденцы с апельсиновым вкусом. Ацуши хотел назвать ее Ака-чин, за яркую расцветку и за чувство собственного достоинства, с которым она перемещалась по своим владениям, степенно шевеля плавниками, но передумал - Муро-чин бы не одобрил, да и Ака-чину могло не понравиться. Ничего другого в голову не приходило, пришлось назвать рыбку рыбкой. Но Фишу-чин, кажется, не сильно обиделся, по крайней мере исправно реагировал на стук по стеклу и с удовольствием ел своих скучный сушеных дафний.

Дафнии эти долго не давали Ацуши покоя, на вкус они оказались совершенно неинтересными. Когда он пожаловался на это Муро-чину, тот почему-то смеялся так, что из уголка видимого глаза по щеке скатилась слезинка, а когда Ацуши потянулся стереть ее пальцем, вдруг замер и даже, кажется, перестал дышать на пару секунд. Слезинка на вкус оказалась точно такой же, как собственные слезы Ацуши, он еще не успел забыть их вкус, но Муро-чина эта информация видимо не заинтересовала, он был занят - таращился на рот Ацуши так пристально, словно именно туда предстояло забросить решающий мяч, гарантирующий победу в матче.

Сахар не сделал сушеных дафний вкуснее, но теперь они хотя бы не были такими скучно-безвкусными. Муро-чин не был в восторге, когда обнаружил сладкие кристаллики в пакетике корма, но спорить не стал, просто отныне всегда носил с собой пакетик обычных, несладких дафний, и во время ежевечерних визитов в комнату Ацуши кормил Фишу-чина "нормальной едой". Фишу-чину, кажется, было все равно - он с одинаковым энтузиазмом поглощал любых дафний, попадающих в аквариум.

Ацуши хотел как-то попробовать добавить соли, но Муро-чин категорически запретил, а расстраивать Муро-чина не хотелось, в последнее время он и так был слишком задумчивым и молчаливым, Ацуши часто чувствовал на себе его взгляд, а когда поворачивался посмотреть, Муро-чин каждый раз смотрел совсем в другую сторону. Было непонятно, почему Муро-чин не смотрел в открытую, Ацуши был бы совсем не против. Да и на что смотреть, никакого синяка давно уже не было, да если бы и был, со спины его не разглядишь. Ацуши как-то попытался поговорить об этом с Фишу-чином, но тому, похоже, совсем не было интересно - он был слишком увлечен выискиванием в воде сладких дафний, чтобы вдумываться в странное поведение второго хозяина. Ацуши не стал обижаться, он и сам не любил, когда его отвлекали от еды.

Хоть Фишу-чин и проявлял интерес исключительно к дафниям и маленькой пещерке-ракушке, которую как-то принес Муро-чин, наблюдать за ним было здорово. Особенно вдвоем. Иногда даже удавалось полежать, положив голову Муро-чину на колени. Было не очень удобно - диван слишком маленький, приходилось поджимать ноги, зато когда Муро-чин думал, что Ацуши точно спит, он осторожно наклонялся, и легонько целовал в щеку, а один раз даже в уголок губ, Ацуши тогда был уверен, что Муро-чин узнает о его притворстве - сердце стучало, как после матча, наверняка на всю комнату слышно. Но Муро-чин все-таки не услышал, наверное потому, что сам дышал так тяжело, будто Масако-чин заставила его сто раз отжаться.

Иногда Ацуши беспокоился, не хочет ли Фишу-чину тоже побыть на коленях Муро-чина, пусть даже и в аквариуме, но Фишу-чин никогда не реагировал на вопросы - дафнии по прежнему были для него на первом месте.


	2. Chapter 2

Фишу-чин стал совсем вялым, подолгу лежал на дне, не обращая внимания ни на постукивание по стеклу, ни на еду, а если все-таки передвигался по аквариуму, то медленно, как будто с трудом. Не то чтобы Ацуши его не понимал - большую часть времени он и сам был бы непрочь прилечь отдохнуть прямо на землю - но вот Муро-чина такое поведение очень обеспокоило. Обеспокоенный Муро-чин был неразрывно связан с Муро-чином деятельным, поэтому Фишу-чин временно переехал ко второму хозяину "на лечебные процедуры".

Ацуши был недоволен - теперь вместо того, чтобы спокойно сидеть вечерами в своей комнате и ждать Муро-чина в гости, приходилось идти в гости самому. Иногда, в моменты крайней меланхолии, путь до соседнего общежития представлялся Ацуши восхождением на Фудзи, только вместо не особо нужного бессмертия в конце его ждал очень нужный Муро-чин. Фишу-чин, возможно, ждал Ацуши тоже, но никак не демонстрировал радость от встречи. Может быть он был обижен на отсутствие сладких дафний, категорически запрещенных Муро-чином, а может просто стеснялся демонстрировать свои чувства на людях.

Несмотря на все трудности переходов между общежитиями, комната Муро-чина Ацуши нравилась. Дивана, на котором можно было бы посидеть вдвоем, у Муро-чина не было, зато была большая европейская кровать, Ацуши почти помещался на ней во весь рост. Именно эта кровать и стала новой базой для наблюдения за Фишу-чином. Теперь полежать на коленях Муро-чина не получалось, но зато Муро-чин мог поспать на груди Ацуши, это было ничуть не хуже. Правда, сначала пришлось убедить его, что он вовсе не тяжелый и совершенно не мешает смотреть на Фишу-чина.

Честно сказать, про Фишу-чина в такие моменты Ацуши почти забывал. От волос Муро-чина всегда вкусно пахло, а от ощущения его дыхания через ткань футболки бросало то в жар, то в холод. Иногда Ацуши почти решался обнять Муро-чина, но потом вспоминал, как сам притворялся спящим. А что, если Муро-чин тоже не спит? Объясняться Ацуши не хотелось, он пока еще и сам не до конца понимал.

Фишу-чин от невнимания хозяина явно не страдал, он уверенно шел на поправку. Муро-чин собирался в ближайшее время вернуть аквариум Ацуши. С одной стороны это было хорошо - утомительным ежевечерним походам в комнату Муро-чина придет конец, и можно будет снова смотреть на Фишу-чина с дивана. С другой, к большой кровати Ацуши уже успел привязаться. К ней, и к спящему Муро-чину.

Муро-чину, кажется, было все равно, ходить ли в гости к Ацуши или принимать его у себя, улыбался он одинаково тепло, а смотрел одинаково грустно. Ацуши не нравилось, когда Муро-чин грустил, но заговаривать об этом он не решался - тогда пришлось бы говорить и о поцелуях, и о том, почему Муро-чин так смотрит на Ацуши, когда думает, что Ацуши не видит, и о большой кровати, и, наверное, даже об их баскетболе. Ацуши ждал, когда же заговорит Муро-чин.

А Муро-чин не заговаривал. Фишу-чин давно вернулся к Ацуши, а вместе с ним диван, колени Муро-чина и его осторожные поцелуи. Ацуши уже не очень старался притворяться спящим, наверняка Муро-чин догадался, но все равно не начинал разговор. Похоже, он решительно не собирался становиться тем, кто первым признает, что в комнате стоит огромный слон. Ацуши хотел было разозлиться - нечестно со стороны Муро-чина перекладывать на него всю ответственность, но потом передумал, злиться на Муро-чина было утомительно.

Раз Муро-чин не хочет, первый шаг придется сделать самому. Правда, какими словами лучше начать Ацуши так и не смог придумать, разговоры вообще не были его любимым занятием. Поэтому вместо слов он решил обойтись наглядной демонстрацией. И в один из вечеров Ацуши решился - когда Муро-чин наклонялся к его щеке, в последний момент повернул голову, встречая губами губы Муро-чина.


End file.
